Maethorneth Alternate Universe
This is a history of how things happened in the Maethorneth Alternate Universe. Story Changes In the beginning, there were three brothers, referred to by Matoran as 'The Great Beings'. These three, Artahka, Karzahnni and Inika Man, were the creators of the universe. Artahka, who wore the Mask of Creation, designed the universe and created planets and stars to fill it. One in particular he called Spherus Magna, and it was the chosen planet of the three brothers on which all life would reside. Artahka used his Mask of Creation to create plants, oceans, land and biomechanical animals and creatures which he called Matoran. Matoran were special, above all the rest of creation, Matoran had feelings, could talk and think for themselves and each of them had a unique personality and appearance. Each of them also belonged to one of sixteen elements although they could not exercise any form of control over their respective elements. Karzahnni had all this time been working to create a spirit who would watch over the creations of his brother who was called Mata Nui. The Matoran never laid eyes on Mata Nui but they knew he existed and they worshipped him. With time, the Great Beings became little more than a legend to the Matoran. While his brothers had been creating what they would, Inika Man had decended into the darkest pits of the universe, creating a kingdom for his own personal enjoyment. He created many slaves for himself, which he called Skakdi. The Skakdi referred to him as 'Ruler of Mineshafts', a title which he gladly took upon himself. When Inika Man emerged from what the Skakdi referred to as 'Mineshaft Valhalla', he learned of the existence of the Matoran and that Karzahnni was attempting to create the Spirit Mata Nui. Wanting to leave his footprint on the creation of Shperus Magna, Inika Man first saw the Matoran, and the potential they could reach if they controlled the elements they belonged to. He created a prototype belonging to the element Water and he called her Helryx. This new 'Toa', as he called her, far exceeded his expectations and he created stones, imbued with the energy that could activate a Matoran's Elemental power and turn them into a Toa. These he hid far and wide across the great planet that was Spherus Magna. Once his task had been completed, Inika Man locked Helryx away on a small island in the largest ocean on Spherus Magna and put her into stasis. Then Inika Man decided to create his own spirit to help guard the Matoran. He created it in his image, endowing it with a Krahkaan and naming it Makuta. Makuta was a slightly lesser spirit than Mata Nui but his duty was still the same, to guard the Matoran. Makuta, however, was shunned by the Matoran as a source of shadow and evil. Makuta became jealous of the affection the Matoran showed to Mata Nui and travelling the the very core of Spherus Magna, he split it into the three parts: Aqua Magna, Bota Magna, and Bara Magna. The Great Beings were furious with Makuta for his treachery but Inika Man convinced his brothers to give Makuta a second chance. Artahka and Karzahnni reluctantly agreed. Makuta and Mata Nui were given the choice between any of the three new planets and were not allowed to leave. Unbeknownst to the other, they both chose Aqua Magna. At this point, the three brothers also decided that they should split up and rule each of the three realms created by Makuta. Inika Man chose Bota Magna, as a sizable chunk of Mineshaft Valhalla had ended up there in the Split. Most of the larger and more dangerous plants and animals were there as well. Artahka chose Bara Magna, now a desert wasteland. He hoped to someday restore it to its former glory. Karzahnni was left with Aqua Magna which he gladly would rule over but he stayed out of the affairs of Mata Nui, Makuta and the Matoran. There were many islands on Aqua Magna which inhabited many Matoran as well as new species of sentients created by Karzahnni. During the First Great Cataclysm, Helryx's stasis tube had been released and she drifted to a small island which was home to many dangerous species of Rahi. When she awoke, she had a vision to create a secret organization that would carry out the will of Mata Nui. During her first months on this island, several members representing some of the species that had been recently created by Karzahnni arrived on the island as well. They informed Helryx that there had indeed been such an organization, called the Hand of Artahka, but they had recently disbanded. They then pledged their loyalties to her and thus the Order of Mata Nui was founded and their Island home was called Daxia. At the time of the founding of the Order of Mata Nui, the Matoran had long since forgotten about the past of Spherus Magna, the First Great Cataclysm became a story told at festivals and the Great Beings were all but forgotten. The Matoran inhabited many islands across Aqua Magna, none of the Matoran on any given Island having knowledge of the existence of Matoran on other islands. On one such Island, known as Metru Nui, the Matoran had excelled in technological advances, created a chute system that transported Matoran and cargo from one city to another. The Matoran of Metru Nui were for a time, governed by themselves but with the discovery of the Toa Stones created by Inika Man, several Toa appeared on the Island. They helped to keep order in the city. Makuta once again became jealous of the affection showed to Mata Nui by the Matoran. He formed an alliance known as the Dark Hunters, intended to carry out any number of foul deeds Makuta might deem necessary. The Dark Hunters began by killing any Toa they came across. It was no small task and many Hunters were lost as well but with the number of Metru Nui Toa thinning, one of these sacrificed his power to become a Turaga and lead Metru Nui. The Dark Hunters overlooked this former Toa, Dume was his name, and killed the last of the Toa, or so they had thought. It was in this time that a new team of Toa came about to protect Metru Nui. However when Makuta discovered their existence, he sent the Dark Hunters to destroy them. Of that team only two survived: Lihkaan, and Nihdiki. Nidiki was transformed into an almost Rahi-like being and he was indoctrinated into the way of the Dark Hunters. Lihkaan knew he had to do something to ensure that the Matoran would be protected. It was at this time that Makuta saw a vision, of six Matoran being given Toa Stones. These he knew to be Ahkmou, Orkahm, Ehrye, Tehutti, Visohla, and Nurii. Makuta also knew that this vision was a prophecy from Mata Nui. Makuta gathered information and discovered that, to the best of his knowledge, Lihkaan had not recieved a similar vision. Therefore, Makuta sent a vision of his own to Lihkaan which informed the Toa that six new Matoran would be chosen, but instead of the original six who were seen in the vision from Mata Nui, Makuta presented a different six: Vakama, Nokama, Nuju, Whenua, Onewa and Matau. Makuta hoped that if Lihkaan helped the wrong Matoran to become Toa, they would not be able to stop him. Lihkaan acted immediately to this vision and proceeded to gather six Toa Stones and deliver them to the Matoran from his vision. In doing so, he revealed himself and the Dark Hunters captured him. The new Toa knew that they would need to save Lihkaan but at this time, Metru Nui was facing a larger threat: The Morbuhzakh, a dangerous plant that had been taking Matoran and wreaking havoc among the island city. At this point, these series of BIONICLE occur: Metru Nui, Mata Nui, Return to Metru Nui, Voya Nui, Mahri Nui. After Matoro used the Mask of Life to resurrect Mata Nui, the Ignika flew to Torbur Nui and awakened countless enemies who had been hibernating deep in the bowels of the island. This is where the overview ends and you may read the fanfiction as written by Maethorneth, the first story being Origins. Lore Changes Lore changes covers things such as the gender-element restrictions, existent/non-existent races etc. The major lore changes are as follows: * All characters use weapons. Toa use weapons not only to channel their power but also for regular combat purposes. * There is only one Makuta. Makuta is not a race and the Brotherhood of Makuta does not exist. * Mata Nui is not a giant robot * Mistika/Phantoka never happened * The Glatorian do not exist. * Gender-element restrictions still apply